pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW033: Ash and Trip's Third Battle!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Trip is revealed to have a Vanillite and a Timburr. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Trip |michars =Alder (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy, Iris' Excadrill (illusion), Iris' Emolga (illusion), Cilan's Pansage, Cilan's Dwebble, Trip's Servine, Trip's Vanillite (debut), Trip's Timburr, Palpitoad, Alder's Bouffalant, Herdier (unnamed trainer's) }} is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis Still on the way to Nimbasa City, Ash and co. accidentally encounter Trip when he tries to capture a Palpitoad. The two then have a battle and Trip decides to use his Vanillite, Servine and Timburr. Who will win this time? And why is Iris afraid of Trip's Vanillite? Episode Plot As Cilan makes lunch and admires the beauty of nature, Ash and Iris swing vines for fun. They try to persuade Cilan to join the fun, who ignores them. Leaves fall into Cilan's pot, who gets very angry. He raises his spatula, causing the pot to fall. Cilan is displeased, so Ash and Iris apologize to him. Cilan points out they got nothing to eat, but Iris proves him wrong by giving him, Ash and herself apples to eat. Cilan is not very pleased, so decides to make a new lunch and asks them to take their games somewhere else. Later, Iris calls Ash a kid, for he wanted to prove he is better at swinging vines than Iris is. Iris decides to race him at the Oran Berry tree. Ash barely sees the tree so far, though Iris tells it is a gift from the Village of Dragons where she comes from. Ash and Iris swing vines, but Ash fails to grab one and falls down. Trip uses a Vanillite to freeze a Pokémon. He throws his Poké Ball, which hits Ash instead, who falls on the Pokémon, Palpitoad. Palpitoad dives into the water, making Trip angry, who tells Ash he shouldn't be in the way when catching a Pokémon. Iris comes to Ash and sees Vanillite, giving her the shivers, being afraid of it. Trip calls Vanillite back, while Ash wants to know of Iris's phobia. Iris replies Dragon-type Pokémon are weak against Ice-type moves, so that fear has grown on her. She knows even the elder from the village does not like the cold, either. Trip comes back and takes a photo of Iris and Axew, for they are both from the Village of Dragons. Trip points out Dragons are weak against Dragon attacks, wondering why is she hanging out with Axew. Ash explains she wants to become a Dragon Master, but Trip still thinks she is disrespectful to Ice-type Pokémon and won't become a Dragon Master because of that. Cilan made lunch and yells to get Ash's and Iris' attention, but sees they are too far. Still, he goes to make something from the Pecha Berry. Meanwhile, Trip wants to have a battle with Iris, claiming she has more dragons. Thinking of Emolga and Excadrill, Iris replies she is not in a top mood today. Trip sees it is disappointing and goes away, ignoring Ash's challenge for a battle. Iris calls him a kid, so Trip goes to have a battle with Ash. Ash tells he has three badges already, though Trip responds he has four. Trip proposes a 3-on-3 battle, sending Servine against Ash's Snivy, disappointing Iris for Ash's poor choice. Dwebble and Pansage return to Cilan, reporting they haven't found Ash and Iris. Cilan promises to make a feast for Ash and Iris, intending to surprise them. Trip is surprised, for Ash has still not learned much, as Servine is much stronger and evolved than Snivy is. Ash tells it is just his way, having a big dream to become a Pokémon Master. Servine uses Leaf Tornado, which collides against Snivy's Leaf Storm. Servine uses Cut, so Snivy dodges and uses Attract, which gets countered by Leaf Tornado. Servine uses Cut, negating Snivy's Leaf Blade and defeating her. Trip points out to Ash he won't lose to him again, for he is much stronger than Ash is. Ash and Trip call their Pokémon back. Trip promises he won't lose to Ash, as he wants to become stronger to defeat the Champion. Ash wonders about this Champion, so Iris explains Alder is the Champion of Unova. Iris admits she has not met him, but Trip has. They continue the battle, as Trip goes to give everything he has, knowing Alder said that. Trip remembers seeing Alder, whose Bouffalant used Head Charge on a Herdier and won. Trip fed his Bouffalant and promised Alder to defeat him and become the Champion. Alder advised him to battle a lot and become stronger, anticipating the day he'll battle Trip. Trip sees he needs to win in Unova League to challenge Alder himself. Trip sends Timburr, so Ash sends Oshawott. Timburr intimidates Oshawott with the wooden log, so Oshawott pushes Pikachu to battle. Ash encourages Oshawott to battle, who uses Aqua Jet. Timburr goes to use Strength, but Oshawott misses. Oshawott repeats the attack, but misses once more, though Trip takes some photos of him. Ash is angered, as Trip is taking the photos in the middle of the battle. However, Trip shows the pictures to Ash, as Oshawott's eyes are closed. Trip sees Oshawott is special for that, making Oshawott proud, but Iris yells out it was not a compliment. Ash admits he didn't know of that problem, but decides to fix it soon, while the battle continues on. Oshawott uses Razor Shell, though Timburr retaliates with Low Sweep, throwing the log in the sky and causing Oshawott to trip over. Oshawott uses Water Gun, but gets countered by Strength. Timburr uses Dynamic Punch, but Oshawott uses Razor Shell, defeating Timburr. Ash and Trip call their Pokémon back. Ash sends Tepig, while Trip sends Vanillite. Iris is terrified of Vanillite, wondering why would Trip send a Pokémon with type disadvantage. Trip tells them to wait and see, wanting to beat Ash in his own game. Tepig uses Flame Charge and hits Vanillite, who used Ice Beam to slow him down. Vanillite uses Icicle Spear, hitting Tepig, who retaliates with Ember. However, Ash sees the attack did not do a thing to Vanillite. Vanillite uses Ice Shard, hitting Tepig. Tepig uses Flame Charge against Blizzard. causing a collision. Both Pokémon are exhausted and defeated. Trip sees the battle style he copied from Ash does not suit him and calls Vanillite back. Ash calls Tepig back, promising he will defeat Trip next time. Ash and Iris see they now learned why Oshawott's Aqua Jet is missing. Ash also sees they will meet the Champion, Alder, as well. Suddenly, Ash and Iris feel hungry and forgot about Cilan's lunch. Cilan, however, is still waiting for his friends to come to his lunch. Debuts Character *Alder (flashback) Pokémon *Palpitoad *Vanillite (Trip's) *Timburr (Trip's) *Bouffalant (Alder's) (flashback) Move *Head Charge Trivia *Like in "A Maze-Ing Race!", Ash distracted his rival, Paul, from catching a Pokémon, Fearow. *In "When Pokémon Worlds Collide!", Ash battled his recurring rival, Paul, like Trip, and had a 3-on-3 battle. Interestingly, they both had 1 win, 1 loss and the last battle resulted in a draw, in that order. *This is the first episode to feature voice actor Bill Rogers in the Black and White series. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Leavanny *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Vanillite. Mistakes *Ash told Oshawott to use "Shell Blade", just like did it in Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!. Gallery Cilan cooks lunch BW033 2.jpg Cilan is angered leaves were added to his lunch BW033 3.jpg Cilan is terrified, for his lunch fell down BW033 4.jpg The Pokémon are not pleased by Iris' and Ash's behavior BW033 5.jpg Trip goes to catch Palpitoad BW033 6.jpg Ash got hit by the Poké Ball BW033 7.jpg Iris came down BW033 8.jpg Trip takes a photo of the villager of Dragons BW033 9.jpg Ash proposes a battle with Trip BW033 10.jpg Servine vs. Snivy BW033 11.jpg Servine uses Leaf Tornado against Snivy's Leaf Storm BW033 12.jpg Ash calls Snivy back BW033 13.jpg Trip remembers Alder and Bouffalant BW033 14.jpg Trip promises to battle Alder BW033 15.jpg Timburr appears BW033 16.jpg Oshawott defeated Timburr BW033 17.jpg Trip shows Oshawott closes his eyes when under water BW033 18.jpg Tepig collies with Vanillite BW033 19.jpg Vanillite and Tepig are defeated BW033 20.jpg Ash promises to battle Trip once more }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring Champions